


It Was All A Dream

by DaisyFairy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of series 3 and 4, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:52:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/pseuds/DaisyFairy
Summary: Written for the February 2019 Sherlock Challenge Prompt - Dream.In an alternative universe where things went a little differently when Sherlock returned from the fall John has a nightmare.





	It Was All A Dream

John wakes with a strangled scream and sits bolt upright. The sheets tangled around his body feel too constrictive so he tears them away from himself as he chokes on the ghostly tendrils of water that still seem to linger in his lungs from his dream.

  
Sherlock is awake in a second, turning in their bed to see what is wrong and quickly sitting up when the pale pre-dawn light shows him the state of panic that John is in.  
Tears of terror stream down John’s face as he draws increasingly desperate gulps of air in, aware that he is hyperventilating but unable to stop himself.

  
Sherlock draws him into his arms, their bare chests pressed together, and gently strokes John’s hair while murmuring soft reassurances into his ear until eventually John’s breathing calms and his muscles loosen enough for him to melt into Sherlock’s hug and wrap his arms around him in turn.  
They stay that way for a while, just holding and breathing, until John asks in an wavering voice, “What happened when you came back from being dead?”

  
“You know what happened. I found you about to make some dramatic proposal to that woman..”

  
“Mary.” John supplies.

  
“Yes, yes, Mary. Then, when you saw me..”

  
John interrupts again, this time with a soft grin on his face “With the stupid drawn on moustache.”

  
Sherlock frowns at him fondly and continues, “as you say, wearing the artfully applied disguise. You snogged me silly, apologised to Mary and broke things off with her. Moved your things back to Baker Street the next day, and well, here we are.”

  
John flops back onto the bed with a huff, “Thank fuck for that. I had the worst dream.”

  
“Do you want to tell me?”

  
“No, I should let you sleep, it’s early.”

  
Sherlock raises an eyebrow, “Are you sleeping?”

  
“No, I’ll never get back to sleep now. I can still feel the adrenaline. I’ll leave you to it.” John starts climbing out of the bed but Sherlock wraps himself around John’s back and pulls him back down onto the mattress until they are cocooned together under the sheets.

  
“I’ll not sleep either knowing you can’t. Just stay here and tell me all about your dream.”

  
John sighs and kisses him, then wiggles a little to get comfy. “The dream started with you coming back, at the restaurant. But this time I was so angry, I hit you, over and over, you barely fought back at all.”

  
Sherlock hums into his hair and hugs a little tighter, “You didn’t though, you were very restrained actually, I always thought I got off very lightly for what I put you through.”

  
John’s fingers trace reverently over the raised scars and welts on Sherlock’s back, “No. You didn’t.”

  
Sherlock kisses Johns forehead, “Was that it, you punching me, that’s what woke you up?”

  
“No. There was loads more. I got married to Mary, and hardly saw you for ages, and then you started using drugs again, and then, God, you nearly left me again. It was awful.”

  
“Sounds it. I’m not going anywhere though, don’t worry, and you know my new addiction is orgasms with you, don’t you?”

  
John giggles and wrestles Sherlock onto his back, then straddles his thighs with the sheets over their heads like a tent, “Yeah, you’ve told me, you mad man.” He rearranges himself to lie on top of Sherlock with his ear pressed against his chest and listens to the comforting thump thump of his heart.

  
“Anyway, the dream got more disjointed from there. Mary had a baby, then it turned out she was a spy who tried to kill you and she died.”

  
“Good riddance.”

  
John slaps Sherlock’s thigh gently, “Hey, don’t say that, Mary was nice.”

  
“ _Real_ Mary was nice, if you like that kind of thing, evil spy married to you Mary sounds horrid and had to go.”

  
John smiles to himself at Sherlock’s jealousy, “Well she did, it was all very dramatic too, and she saved your life doing it too.”

  
“I suppose that’s only fair. Was that the end then?”

  
“No. There was all this stuff about you having an evil sister and Mrs Hudson having a sports car, Redbeard was a little boy, Mycroft dressed up like a fisherman and some kind of James Bond torture island. I couldn’t really follow it, there was lots of jumping from place to place. But at the end, I was chained to the bottom of a well and I was drowning.” John swallows hard as the awful memory arises again in mind, but Sherlock hugs him tight and kisses his hair and the images soon dissipate.

  
“I would have rescued you, if you were chained in a well.” Sherlock said entirely too seriously.

  
“I’m sure you would, but I woke up before you had the chance. It was a stupid dream, I don’t want to think about it anymore. Except…”

  
“Except what?”

  
“The baby was cute, it was quite nice actually, being a dad.”

  
“Hmm, sorry John I don’t think I can help you there.”

  
John rolls his naked groin against Sherlock’s enticingly and bites his lip, “How about if we try REALLY hard and see if I can manage to get you pregnant.”

  
Sherlock smirks, “I don’t know, how hard are we talking exactly?”

  
John closes his hand around Sherlock’s rapidly hardening cock and gives it a gentle squeeze, making him squirm, “We might have to stick at it all day, what do you think?”

  
“My calendar is clear if yours is.” Sherlock replies breathlessly.

  
“Right Mr Holmes, lets just see what we are working with here and get on with it then.” John says as he disappears under the covers.

~~~~~

Three hours later, chests heaving the pair collapse in a heap onto the filthy sheets. They lie there catching their breath as the sweat cools on their naked bodies, when suddenly John starts giggling uncontrollably.

Sherlock’s brow furrows as John manages to gasp out between bursts of laughter, “I just remembered, in my dream. You had a girlfriend! She snogged you right in front of me.”

  
Sherlock's cry of “That’s disgusting!” can be heard halfway down Baker Street.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in just a few hours so apologies for any errors.
> 
> With the publication of this fic I have now published over 250,000 words to AO3!!! I never thought I would write anything like that much. Time to get started on the next 250,000. :-)


End file.
